


Challenge

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson sets Damian a challenge quite unworthy of his abilities as a ninja assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

>   For the prompt "Damian Wayne + Barbara Gordon, schooled."

He approaches the objective on silent feet, his motions hardly disturbing the air. She is quite helpless, trapped in her chair, she is an easy target. In her room full of flickering green light, the shadows hide him like old friends as he slips closer. Her mind may be impressive, but she is no physical challenge. His lip curls as he begins his final move that will bring him to within striking distance and--

The end of an escrima stick touches his throat and he blinks. She hasn't even turned around. "You'll have to do better than that, little ninja," says Barbara Gordon. She twirls the escrima stick for a moment, then goes back to typing.

She does not even pay him the honor of looking at him.

Damian retreats to contemplate his next move. He remembers Grayson's amused smile when Damian complained at his challenge: "It doesn't prove my skill to tag a woman who cannot even walk!"

He is beginning to suspect Grayson might not have been smiling at him in fond agreement.

It takes him another ten tries over the course of a week before he is able to touch her shoulder without her tapping him first.


End file.
